portalbreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Zippy Sokoll
Zippy Sokoll was a young American-Jew who inhabited Portal Breach. She worked at Drakken's bakery; and owned a music shop. Before she left the Gamma, she lived in the apartments, alone, with her pets. Appearence Of German and Russian descent, Zippy is a young lady with light tan skin that is now covered in multiple scars, tattoos and piercings. Her hair is naturally a dark brown, but is bleached and dyed hot hot pink. Rarely, she will go blonde or even brown. She has V-bangs; and (at this moment) layered hair. Prior to this, she had a mohawk. Her eyes are hazel with green flecks and outlining, normal pupils; and she has an upturned nose. At 5' even, she weighs about 125 pounds. She has wide hips, a short torso, long legs and C-breasts. Unlike some people, she is not shy about her appearence. Scars Due to her addiction to fighting, Zippy is covered in scars. Currently, her scars are: #4 scars going down towards her jaw, right side of face. #Multiple cuts and scratches on left arm. #Stab wound on her left shoulder. #Handmarks on left and right biceps. #Slash across back. # Slash across chest. #Burns on chest. #Gash on right leg. #Gash on right hip. #Multople cuts on her ribs. Tattoos and Piercings A huge fan of body modification, she often tries to flaunt her investment. At the moment, her tattoos and piercings are: #Dragonfly behind left ear. #Daisy on back of neck. #Tattered angel wings on inner right wrist. #'With Every Mistake we Must Surely be Learning' encircling left wrist. #Colored Lotus on lower back. #Colored keyboard on left ribs. #Hebrew word for 'Music' on inner right elbow. #Double high nostrils #Angel bites #Labret #Double left eyebrow #Multiple ear: left industrial, tragus; 4 lobes in each #Naval #Cleavage (dermal anchor) #Right ribcage cirset (dermal anchors) History Pre-Portal Breach Zippy is the only daughter of Isaak and Hannah Sokoll, of St. Louis, MO. Her parents were middle class workers. Isaak was the son of General Aleksander Sokoll; and like his father, and grandfather, served in the Army when the first Gulf War happened. Hannah was the daughter of Holocaust survivors and bakers. Zippy was introduced to music and baking from a young age; as well as fighting-most of her friends were boys. Her best (and almost only female) friend, Daisy, died shortly after her 16th birthday in a car accident-she was hit by a drunk driver who never went to prison. This, combined with Hannah's on-off alcoholism, turned Zippy off to drinking. She dated a series of boys, and had a number of flings. The only one that meant something was a young man named Andy-who broke up with her before joining the Army. She was in a "friends with benefits" relationship with her friend Dani before she arrived in the Breach. Jobs before arriving to the Breach included a music store clerk; and a waitress-which was the job she was headed to when she saw the portal. Arrival and Early Days September 3, 2010; Zippy awoke in Portal City. She found her way to the Sanctuary, where she began to accumulate acquaintances and friends. Quickly, she was able to find a job working for Dr. Drakken at his bakery. For a short time, she 'crashed' at his place before moving to the inn for a bit. During this time, she was able to befriend Barry-whom she had previously considered a bully-after a spar. She moved into his spare room, and adopted a kitten and a dog he had found. Just as quickly as she was making friends, the young woman also made an enemy-Frankie. It all started when Barry Jr., the black kitten, playfully attacked Frankie on command. In a panic, the kitten was thrown into a wall and injured with a broken leg. During this same time, smart-ass Dex Toyoka appeared, constantly trying to stir up trouble. Tolerance for these two quickly wore thin. Halloween, 2010 Barely time to settle in, and strange things began to happen. A thick fog, ashes raining, and strange monsters appeared. The denizens were forced to stay at the Sanctuary-causing everyone to go a little cabin crazy. A few times, Zippy and Barry would sneak out, having misadventures to try and stay sane. Soon, the time came for people to play heroes-Zippy amongst them. In a group with Barry, Zurg, Enna, the Sniper, Kieran, Liz, Dex and Frankie; they ventured through the sewers. Almost immediately, Barry was attacked-causing Zippy to panic. Moments later-she was forced between choosing two holes. Luckily, she picked the right one, getting a healing vial. A series of strange events continued to happen-including Frankie's demise. They came to the hospital, joining that group. Just as the fiasco seemed over-it was time to face the big boss. Forced to admit their 'guilts,' Zippy was almost drowned; and later forced to face her deceased friend. By the end, she was no longer feeling like the happy, pacifist she was when she arrived. Identity Crisis Life continued, and Zippy opened her music shop, hired a few people and continued to spar. It was simple, though the happy girl began to feel more agression mixed with fear. This fear caused problems when it caught the attention of Bloodscream. For weeks a game of cat and mouse tormented the girl until at last, he kidnapped her. She was forced to run and fight for her life, though in the end-he just let her go. Still feeling panicky-the next day she was surprised by Bloodscream at her work. He treated her and her only employee at the time, Jana, to Chinese. That night, she reported what Bloodscream did to the police. Around the same time, however, she assisted Barry in the murder of Romac. This crime did not make her feel guilty, or happy. This left the young woman confused about what that meant, and to this day, wonders just why she felt that way. Personality Originally a pacfisit, the teenager went through a change upon arriving in Portal Breach. Still incredibly peppy, she developed a joy for fighting. She would pick fights with anyone-regardless of their gender or size. Unfortunately, this has led to a few more scars than she thought she'd have. This only deterred her confidence for a moment, however, and Zippy remains a highly esteemed girl. She is a bit cautious of people, and hardly discusses her abilities with anyone. This can be traced back to the fear her mother imprinted on her-if they find out, they will treat you like a lab rat. Still, she remains curious towards other people, wanting to know as much about them as possible. Once she is comfortable with them, she will begin to joke and get cocky towards them. This doesn't take very long. Despite her friendliness, Zippy has a quick temper, and calls it how she sees it. Of late, Zippy has been a bit more work-focused and distance from her friends. This is partially due to feelings of lonlieness since Barry's departure. Abilities Zippy's powers are the results of genetic tampering. She is able to manipulate energy-move it, shape it, convert it, steal it, and (later) expel it. This is not a widely known thing, though. She often waits until a spar or a fight to reveal her abilities. It causes some problems in her daily life-causing her to be highly energetic, is the culprit to her insomnia, and gives her headaches, Aside from energy manipulation, Zippy is skilled in hand-to-hand. She was taught by her grandfather and father to fight, a skill Barry helped refine. More useless skills include her baking skills; and musical inclineness. She is a master pianist, and violinist. She also plays bass, guitar, and some sax and flute. At this moment, she gives music lessons in her shop. Relationships Quotes Trivia *Zippy's full name is Zipporah Aleksandra Sokoll, named for her great-grandmother who died in the Holocaust, and her grandfather. *Voice is very similar to Emilie Autumn's. *Zippy is a main character in an upcoming self-published comic series, though she has heavily been reconvened from her PB self. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Inactive Characters